


[ART] We've taken Akaba

by WTF Chaos and Balance 2021 (wtf_dichotomy)



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Art, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_dichotomy/pseuds/WTF%20Chaos%20and%20Balance%202021
Summary: — It isn't possible.— Yes it is. I did it.("Это невозможно". "Возможно. Я это сделал".)
Series: Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960591
Kudos: 5
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	[ART] We've taken Akaba

  
[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/742809614311227512/817461280780713984/0011____700______-__.png)


End file.
